Class Reunion
by Shallow15
Summary: KP Sky High crossover. Kim Possible is called in to investigate cases of sabotage of the 10 year class reunion celebration at Sky High. Little does Kim realize that there's one Sky High alumnus who shouldn't have been put on the guest list: Shego.
1. Then

**CLASS REUNION**

_A "Kim Possible/Sky High" crossover fanfic_

_By Erin Mills_

_characters ©2007 Disney_

**THEN**

"Thank you for coming down, Mr. Egan," said Stephen Kleiner, the principal of East Go City High School. "I realize how difficult it is to get away from work on such short notice."

"That's fine," Hector Egan replied. "We were a bit over staffed today, so I was able to get away for a few minutes. Besides, if there's a problem involving Sharon, I thought it best to see to it as soon as possible."

Kleiner nodded. "Well, if I may be blunt, Mr. Egan, it's not so much that there is a problem with Sharon, as it is that the problem IS Sharon. I realize that she hasn't quite been the same since the accident at your house, and the death of your parents, but she has been causing several disruptions of late, and frankly, they seem to be escalating."

Hector frowned and rubbed his substantial chin. "In what way?"

Kleiner opened the file folder on his desk. "In the interest of time, I'll just go over the incidents this year. At the beginning of the year, she was reprimanded for disrespecting her teachers. In early October, she was caught smoking in the lot behind the gymnasium. In November, she set off the school sprinkler system during the basketball playoffs. In December, she was caught fighting with two other students in the girls' locker room."

Hercor's frown deepened. "That doesn't sound like Sharon." he said.

"I'm not finished yet, Mr. Egan," Kleiner continued. "In January, there were two incidents where students reported she had shaken them down for their lunch money. In February, she broke another student's nose during a basketball game in her PE class. In March, which I'm sure you remember, there was the incident with the fire in the third floor girls bathroom. Here at the end of April, we have records of several unexplained absences from class. And today, well, let's just say that our textbook budget for next year now has to go to repairing the damage done in the chemistry lab." Keliner closed the file and looked at Hector. "Do you have any explanation as to why your sister keeps having these problems, Mr. Egan?"

Hector looked down at his feet. He always hated dealing with authority figures when he wasn't in uniform. Of course, there was a reason for the fire in the girls room and Sharon's absences of late, but Hector doubted the principal would accept "My sister and I, along with the rest of our brothers, are superheroes that fight for truth and justice here in Go City" as a reasonable excuse.

"No," he answered slowly., "I'm afraid I don't. Sharon's always been kind of…cranky, ever since our parents died, but I wasn't aware of how bad the problems had been."

Kleiner saw the expression on the muscular young man's face and eased off a little. "Mr. Egan, don't misunderstand me. Aside from these instances, Sharon is a very bright and capable young lady. Her grades are exemplary, and she has made the honor roll every semester she has been here. But, I'm noticing a disturbing trend in her behavior and I do have to think of the well being of the student body as a whole. We'll allow her to finish out the current school year. But when the summer ends, we feel it would be best if Sharon were to attend a different school."

Hector looked up. "You're kicking her out?"

"I'm afraid so," Kleiner replied. "We do keep tabs on the conversations we hear in the hallways, Mr. Egan. Many of the students are afraid and angry at her. It's not just their safety we're worried about, it's hers. We take whispered threats against one of our students very seriously, Mr. Egan. And there have been many whispered threats against your sister. We think it would be best if Sharon were to relocate to a school where she isn't so notorious. Make a fresh start. It might be the thing she needs."

"I see," Hector sighed. "I suppose if that's what you think you have to do."

Kleiner nodded. "I'm afraid it is." He passed a few papers over to Hector. "I've taken the liberty of providing you with information on a few other schools in the district, both private and public. As for the incident in the chemistry lab, Sharon has been suspended for the next two days. She may return to school on Monday. She's also been informed that if there is one more incident between now and the end of the year, she will be expelled immediately."

"That's a little harsh, isn't it?" Hector asked.

"Perhaps, but it seems to have done the trick." He picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Miss Willis? Would you have Sharon Egan sent to my office, please? Her brother is here to take her home."

--

"What exactly were you thinking?" Hector said, trying to prevent his voice form rising in volume. Next to him in the passenger seat in the car, his sister Sharon looked out the window, seemingly not listening.

"Sharon, we've discussed this before, our powers are a gift, meant to help people. You can't just go blasting anything that frustrates or annoys you. ESPECIALLY when we're in our everyday identities."

Sharon muttered something against the window. Hector glanced over at her.

"What was that?"

"She asked me if my tampons turned green when I had my period, all right?! Happy now?" Sharon yelled, turning towards her brother.

"Ewwww!" Hector visibly shuddered. "Okay, point taken, but still, you're just lucky that everyone though you had deliberately fouled up that other girl's chemistry experiment."

"Who cares?" Sharon replied. "The bitch deserved it. She's been ragging me about my skin tone ever since I set foot in that place."

"Sharon, you know heroes don't talk like that." Hector admonished.

"Oh shut up, Hector!" Sharon snarled. "You try dealing with high school when you don't tan, you don't burn, and you look like you're just getting over the plague. Oh wait, you CAN'T because you look normal. Gee, aren't you just lucky as hell?"

"Sharon!" Hector yelled. "That's enough!"

"Oh, what are you gonna do, Hector? Ground me?" Sharon replied. "News flash. You aren't Dad, and you never will be, so stop trying to act like him."

Sharon opened the door and slammed it. "I'll be home later. Don't wait up."

Hector sighed and rested his head on the steering wheel as his younger sister stalked off.


	2. Now

**NOW**

_Ah, here we are. Sky High invitation list for the reunion of the class of 199--ACHOOO! sniffle Damn dust..._

_Edwards...Efraim...Egan..._

_Hrm. No Egan. Well, we certainly can't have THAT, now can we?_

_clackety clack_

_Egan, Sharon...aka "Shego." Double check the info from Villainster and the credit bureaus...okay..._

_Save..._

_...oh yes. We simply must make sure Sharon is there. It just wouldn't be as much fun otherwise..._

--

"Don't you EVER get tired of this?" Kim Possible said as she dodged another volley of green bioplasmic beams. On the catwalk above her, Shego, the superpowered sidekick of Kim's archnemesis, Dr. Drakken, smiled and dove towards Kim.

"Kicking your ass?" Shego said, tackling Kim to the ground, causing the teen hero to smack her head against the floor of the lab. "No."

Kim wedged a foot up on Shego's chest and pushed off, sending the villainess flying across the room. As Shego crashed into one of the computer terminals in the robotics lab, Kim kippuped to her feet and dashed across the room. Shego extricated herself from the electronics and charged towards Kim. Kim shifted her weight to her feet and braced herself. Shego's hands flared up and she brought one down. Kim's right arm flew up and she blocked the strike with her forearm, responding with a punch to Shego's solar plexus.

Shego huffed and doubled over in pain as the air rushed form her lungs. Kim used the opportunity to leap over the incapacitated villain and dashed up the staircase to the control panel for Drakken's latest doomsday device. Up on the catwalk, Drakken was gloating over the bound form of Ron Stoppable, Kim's boyfriend-cum-sidekick.

"--and THAT, my dear Stoppable, is the reason why I became a VILLAIN!" Drakken was saying. On the floor, Ron was writhing in agony.

"MAKE THE STORIES STOP! MAKE 'EM STOOOOOP!" Ron howled.

There was a flash of purple and black, and Drakken staggered back against the control panel. "OWWWW!"

Ron opened his eyes and saw Kim Standing protectively over him.

"Sorry, Drakken," she said, "Playtime's over."

"Never!" Drakken snarled, taking a step forward. "Once this Hypertronic ElectroStimulator is activ--HUH?"

The "huh" was because Drakken found his forward momentum suddenly stopped. He looked over his shoulder and saw that his lab coat had become snagged on one of the levers on the panel. He grunted in frustration and yanked on the cloth. The lab coat didn't come free but instead pulled the lever into the down position.

" EMERGENCY SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. THIS FACILITY WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN SIXTY SECONDS." came a smooth mellow computerized voice. Drakken and Kim stared at each other. From the bottom of the stairs, Shego's voice drifted up.

"Have you ever considered just ONCE not having a self destruct lever as part of the standard features?"

"Not now, Shego!" Drakken said. "Just get up here!"

Shego leaped up the stairs and landed beside Drakken, who pulled a small remote control from his belt. He pressed a button and the two of them disappered into a trap door set into the floor. Kim stared down at the rapidly descending villains.

"You think you're all that, but you're--" Drakken was cut off as the trap door slammed shut. Kim's lip curled up in a snarl of frustration.

"Um, Kim...I know the bad guys got away and all, but THE PLACE IS GONNA BLOW UP IN THIRTY SECONDS!" Ron's pancked scream cut through her irritiation. She reached into the holster strapped to her leg and pulled out her grapple gun.

"Hang on Ron, I don't have time to untie you." Kim said, grabbing a couple of the loops of rope that surrounded Ron. She fired the gun into the rafters, set the grapple and quickly retracted, shooting through the air, trailing Ron behind her. They swung through an access hatch, Kim kicking the grate out along the way. Once outsifde, she holstered the grapple gun then threw Ron over one shoulder and began running.

The explosion was very satisfying to watch.

--

"All right, so design flaws ruined that particular plan, but no matter, Shego!" Drakken said as he led the way back into the main lair in the Carribean. "We'll jjust take a couple of days to regroup and get on with the next plan."

"Sure, whatever, Dr. D." Shego said, as she glanced over the security feeds. "The hell?"

A small inflatable lifeboat had landed on the beach. In the sdistance on the moniutor a larger cabin cruiser could bee seen anchored offshore. A young woman dressed in the brown uniform of Package Express was walking up the beach towards the lair.

"Dr. D?" Shego called over her shoulder. "You expecting a package?"

"Hah? Package?" Drakken paused mid-rant, a bit confused. "no, no packages." He watched as the delivery person climbed the steps leading to the main door. "Ooh! I can use that new deterrent I installed. I was hoping for a Jehoviah's Witness but--"

Shego sighed, folded her arms and turned around. "What did we agree on?"

Drakken's face fell and he looked at the ground. "I can't use the new deterrents on the package delivery people."

"That's right." Shego sighed and let her arms drop. "I'll get it. Back in a second."

Shego made her way down to the main enterance and waited for the delivery person to ring the bell. She smirked to herself. This was always one of the best parts of her job. As soon as the bell rang, she yanked the door open, one hand flaming, her face twisted up into a mask of murderous rage. "WHAT?!"

"AHHHH!" The delivery girl flinched and held her electronic clipboard up in front of her. "L-letter for Sh-Sharon Egan?"

Shego's eyes widened and she turned off her powers. "I'll sign for it."

She took the clipboard from the delivery person, scribbled an inllegible signature, took the envelope, and slammed the door. As she made her way back to the control room, she ripped the envelope open, and pulled out the smaller envelope inside. Shego frowned at the emblem of a stylized caped figure in flight holding a bookprinted on the flap. Her lip curled into a snarl as she opened it and pulled out the engraved card inside. She read the faux calligraphy on the card, pocketed it and then her hands flared up and burned the envelope to a crisp.

_Fine, if they want to play...I'll play._

Drakken looked over his shoulder as Shego entered the control room. "Anything interesting?"

Shego didn't respond. Drakken frowned and turned in his chair. "Shego?"

Shego disappeared through the door that led down to her room. Drakken got up from his chair and walked over to the door. He hesitated, knowing that Shego hated it when anybody came near her room uninvited. After a few minutes, he overcame his hesitation and was about to open the door when it slammed open and Shego came out, carrying a garment bag and pulling a small suitcase on wheels behind her. She walked past Drakken, lost in her own thoughts, heading back across the control room. Drakken watched her for a few seconds, confused, then followed her.

"Um, hello? Earth to Shego..." he said tentatively. When Shego didn't respond, he forwned and decided on a more forceful approach. "Shego! Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

Shego stopped in her tracks, not turning around. Drakken's frown disappeared and he began to think that maybethe forceful approach was a bad idea, when Shego turned slightly.

"I'm taking a few days off. Personal business." she said quietly.

"Personal business? What kind of pers--ulp!" Drakken trailed off as he saw a faint green glow begin to develop around Shego's fingers. "Personal business, fine! It'll take a while to get everything in place for the new plan anyway. Um, if you don't mind, where are you going to be? You know, in case of emergencies?"

Shego sighed. "If you really need me, and I mean REALLY need me, you can reach me at the Maxxville Marriot. Otherwise, please stay out of this. It doesn't concern you."

"Sure thing, no problem." Drakken said, still trying to be accomodating. "Take as long as you need!"

Shego nodded. "I'm taking the jet. I have a place in Maxxville I can store it." With that, she opened another door and disappeared through it. Drakken sank back into his chair with a sigh. After a few minutes, he sat up as a thought crossed his mind.

_Did she actually say "please?"_

--

A while later, Shego sat in the cockpit of her custom jet. The autopilot was set for Maxxville and the stealth mode had been activated. There wa slittle for her to do until the jet got close to the city. She flipped the visor on her helmet up and looked again at the card she'd received. She read the text a few more times then sighed and slumped in her seat.

_Never thought I'd ever go back to that dump again. But I didn't get this by accident. They know what I'm doing now. Which means SOMEBODY wants me there. The question is, why?_

Shego closed her eyes in thought. There was no point in worrying about it now. She'd just wear herself out. Better to try to think it through in Maxxville. She opened her eyes turned to loook at the moon as it appeared from behind some clouds outside the jet. Other memories came to mind as she flew through the night and she let a sigh escape her lips.

_Annie..._


	3. 3 Then

**THEN**

Hector leaned back in the blue upholstered chair at the large conference table at Go Tower and sighed. _Way to really lay down the law with Sharon, Heck._

He poured over the letters and brochures he'd been given by Principal Kleiner. Lots of good schools, but way out of their price range as far as the private schools went, and after making some phone calls, most of the other high schools in Go City made it clear Sharon wouldn't be welcome there either. After a few minutes of staring at the papers, he pushed back fron the table, ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

_Why does it have to be so darn hard?_ he thought.

There was a chime that indicatyed another member of Team Go had returned to the tower. After a few seconds, Hector's younger brother Merlin entered the room. He tossed his knapsack on the table and flopped into his own purple upholstered seat.

"You would not BELIEVE the day I've had!" Merlin whined. He then launched into a long winded whiny rant about his day as a student at Go City University. Hector tried to feign interest, but his thoughts kept turning to the situation with Sharon, and more importantly, where Sharon was.

"Heck, are you even LISTENING to me?" Merlin said. Hector shook his head and looked at his brother.

"Sorry, Merl. I'm a little preoccupied."

"With what?" Merlin asked.

Hecotr sighed again "Sharon got in trouble at school today."

Merlin snorted. "So? She gets in trouble every month, what else is new?"

"They're kicking her out."

Merlin looked at Hector, his lavender face incredulous. "They expelled her?"

"No, they're letting her finish out the year, but next year, she has to go to a different school."

"What happened?"

"She blew up some other girl's chemistry experiment and it ended up trashing the lab. Apparently, the girl's been giving Sharon grief about her skin color all year."

"Damn, that sucks."

The skin color issue had been a problem for the entire Egan clan since the comet hit their treehouse. Hector had lucked out and his hair merely turned a dark blue which only required a quick touch up with some costume supply spray can hair tint to turn black. The younger Egan boys, twins Wex and Weston, had a red tinge to their skin which simply mande them look a little more robust and healthy than most other kids. Merlin's purple face was explained away to anyone who asked as a mild genetic condition which caused more blood to rush to his skin than normal. But Sharon's green tint had always been difficult to work with.

"So, where is she now?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, we got into a fight on the way home and she ducked out of the car at a traffic light." Hector answered. "She said she'd be back later."

"Pulled the 'you're not Dad' card, did she?" Merlin smirked.

"...yes."

Merlin prepared to respond, but no sooner had he opened his mouth than a loud electronic alarm sounded throughout the conference room. The two brother's nodded to each other.

"Wes! Wex!" Hector yelled, "Crisis!"

"Coming!" echoed twin voices from a nearby staircase. There was a squeaking sounds as the twins slid down the bannister and into the room, clad in the red and black jumpsuits of the Wegos. Hector and Merlin dashed into the nearby changing rooms and remerged seconds later in their heroic identities of Hego and Mego, respectively.

Hego slapped a button on the control panel in front of the giant viewscreen. The screen was filled with the image of a middle aged woman with a flustered expression. "Yes, Madame Mayor," hego said, "What's the problem?"

"Team Go! Thank god," the mayor replied. "Professor Nefastis is currently rampaging through the financial district with his latest Giant Perpetual Motion DestructoBot!"

"Is anyone hurt?" Hego asked.

"No, he was fairly blatant this time so everyone's evacuated but we've lost three bank buildings and all the hot dog vending carts in a fifteen block radius."

"My god!" Hego uttered dramatically, "What will the people do for their lunches now?"

"Order pizza, most likely." Mego replied. "Who cares about the stupid hot dog carts? MY bank is downtown in the financial district! Do you have any idea what my credit rating is gonna look like if it gets destroyed?"

Hego shot Mego a dirty look then turned back to the mayor. "We're on it, Madame Mayor. You can rest assured we'll put that rampaging robot revolutionary in his place."

"Thank you, Team Go," The mayor said with relief evident in her voice. Hego cut the connection and turned to his brothers.

"GO, TEAM GO!" he cried, pumping a fist into the air. "To the Go Jet!"

"Um, where's Shego?" one of the Wegos asked.

"Yeah, she's the only one who knows how to fly the Go Jet." The other Wego replied.

Hego stood for a moment, his fist still in the air. "Like I said, to the Go Boat!"

The Wego cheered and follwed the eldest brother to the dock. Mego ran after them, face screwed up in disgust.

"The BOAT? You KNOW I get seasick!"

---

A few mintues later, outside of the tower, a slender man in a baseball cap, sunglasses and shorts, watched as the boat sped off towards the city. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small device. He clicked a button and held it up to his mouth.

"Two here. Looks like the rest of the knuckleheads are on their way to the city. No sign of the kid though. What should I do?"

A female voice responded through the speaker. "Stay where you are, Two. I've got her under observation in the park. If I need you to move, I'll let you know."

"10-4, boss lady."

---

"RUN! RUN YOU PITTIFUL LEMMINGLIKE INDIVIDUALS! FEAR THE AWESOME POWER OF MY PERPETUAL MOTION DESTRUCTOBOT!" cried Prof. Nefastis as he fired the super powered turbo lasers built into the DestructoBot's arms. The fact that there weren't any people in his immediate vicinity did nothing to dampen his high spirits.

He manipulated the controls of the DestructoBot and turned it towards the city center. Now that the city's finaincial district was rubble, it was time to take out the governmental aspect of the city's infrastructure.

"And this will teach them to make me wait six hours at the DMV! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA--huh?"

This particular "huh?" came from the fact that Hego had just landed on the plexglass dome that housed the cockpit of the giant robot. The hero posed as dramatically as he could while still maintaining his grip and thrust a finger towards the mad scientist.

"Give it up, Nefastis! You're going to have to pay your parking tickets just like everyone else! Now shut this thing down!"

"Never!" Nefastis snarled. "Not only am I going to get rid of the third circuit court so I dont' have to pay the tickets, but HELLO? It's a PERPETUAL MOTION DestructoBot. I couldn't stop this thing if I wanted to. Good thing I DON'T!"

Nefastis pressed a button and the entire upper section of the robot began to rotate at a high rate of speed. Hego tightened his grip on the plexiglass, hands glowing blue, trying to drive his fingers into the thick material. The centrifugal force proved to be too much for the hero's superstrength and he went flying through the air and skidded to a halt three blocks away, tearing up the asphalt as he connected with the ground.

On the roodf of a nearby building, Mego and the Wegos winced as they watched their brother go flying and hit the ground.

"Hego's down!" one of the Wegos said.

"We've got to do something!" said the other.

"Um, yeah, have you noticed?" Mego said, gesturing. "Big GIANT robot against three normal sized us. And I shrink. How is that going to help?"

"Fine, if you wanna stay up here and hide, that's okay with us." said Wego 1.

"WE'RE going to do something!" Wego 2 finished. The twins began to glow red and then there were twelve of them on the roof. They began jumping off the edge of the roof to the ground below, glowing on the way down. By the time they had all landed, there was a veritable army of Wegos dashing down the street behind the giant robot. Mego sighed and leaped across the gap to the next building and followed the horde of Wegos.

---

Across town, in Go City Park, Sharon sat on a bench, munching on a burger, looking at her reflection in the duck pond. Her shoulders slumped as she took in the sight of a green skinned teenage girl, clad in a black leather jacket, green t-shirt, black and green patterned skirt, sneakers and black and green striped socks.A darker streak of green colored the cowlick of hair that hung between her eyebrows. The rest of her hair was gathered into a ponytail with a blue elastic.

She looked jaundiced. Jaundiced and miserable.

She sighed, wrapped the burger back up and tossed it in a nearby trash can, her appetite gone. She got up and started walking around the pond.

_I hate my life. _ she thought. _Spend all day at a stupid ass school where they love to come up with new and exciting ways to make me miserable, then come home to a tower full of idiot brothers who are either too self absorbed to give a crap about me or just care more about adding to my annoyance. That is, when we aren't out there fighting some idiot supervillain with some lame plan to take over the world or rob a bank or other such crap. _

Her foot kicked a rock. Sharon stopped walking, picked it up, then her hand burst into a bioplasmic green flame, enveloping the rock. She reared back and hurled it across the pond where it described vivid green arcs above the surface as it skipped across the water before sinking. Sharon watch as steam rised from the place where the rock sank.

_Why did that stupid comet have to land on our treehouse? Why can't I have a normal life like every other teenage girl on the planet?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a beeping that came from her waist. She looked down and saw tha tthe buckle on her belt was flashing and beeping. She pressed the buckle to silence the beeping and sighed.

_And WHY is it that I always have to go in and save their sorry asses when they get in over their heads?_

Sharon glanced around, then dashed into a small tool shed. There was a flash of green light and Shego, the fifth member of Team Go, emerged and started running to the edge of the park, leaping into the air and onto a passing bus that was headed downtown.

Unseen by her, the handsome dark haired woman in the pinstriped suit smiled to herself, and dropped the newspaper she had been pretending to read into a wastebasket. She lifted her wristwatch up to her mouth and pressed a button.

"This is One. Two, keep your position. Three, start heading into the downtown area, we're about to see our potential new student in action."

--

Mego shrank to the size of a mouse and positioned himself right between the treas of one of the robot's huge feet as it smashed down into the pavement. When the giant foot had passed, he grew back to his original size and started after the robot. hego fell from the sky and landed next to him. The muscular brother got back to his feet and shook his head.

"Things aren't going well." Hego said. Mego shot him a look.

"Gee, ya think?" he replied. A shadow passed over the two brothers, follwoed quickly by another. Mego glanced up, then quickly tapped his brother. "INCOMING!"

Hego glanced up and the two brothers positioned themselves just in time to catch the falling Wego twins. The twins were unconscious, and as such, their duplicates had vanished.

"Wego!" Hego said, setting his brother on the ground. "Wake up!" Mego put the other Wego down next to them. The trwins moaned and opend their eyes.

"Did anybody get the number of that truck?" Wego 2 said.

"They're okay." Mego said unnecessarily. "So what now, Fearless Leader?"

"Hmm," Hego stroked his ponderous chin. "Nefastis said that he couldn't stop the robot even if he wanted to. So stopping it may not even be possible."

"I kinda gathered that from the fact that the words 'perpetual motion' were in its name." Mego said.

"So what do we do then, if we can't stop it?" The Wegos said in unison.

There was a flash of green light and the brothers jumped back as a nearby lamppost crashed to the ground where they had been standing. The looked behind them and saw Shego standing there, onew hand on her hip, the other aflame and a familiar predatory smirk on her face.

"Doy," she answered, "if you can't stop it, scientifically impossible as it is, then all you have to do is knock it down."

"And then what?" Mego said. "Then we've got a giant robot blocking traffic downtown?"

Shego rolled her eyes, the smirk leaving her face. "And this would be any different from the thirty-seven OTHER times we've had giant robots rampaging through downtown in what way, exactly?"

The team stared at each other in silence for a moment, before Hego thrust his fist into the air again.

"GOOOOO TEAM GO!"

The superheroic family dashed down the street. From a side alley, a figure in a trenchcoat and a rather oversized fedora which covered a considerbaly oversized cranium clicked on his own small communication device.

"This is Three, subjects are headed towards the shopping district. It appears we'll finally see how they deal with it. Side note: primary subject seems to have a decent grasp on the basic principles of science. She knew that perpetual motion is scientifically and mad scientifically impossible."

"Roger that, Three." came the voice of Two. "Want me to come in, boss lady?"

"No," One replied. "Stay where you are. We'll meet her when they get back to the tower. Three, meet us there."

"Copy that." Two said.

"On my way." Three said, turning off the communicator and disappearing back into the alley.

--

Team Go had taken to the rooftops and managed to get ahead of the giant DestructoBot. The five of them leaned over the edge of the building and watched as the massive metal monstrosity came closer to them.

"Now, does everyone understand the plan?" Hego said. There was a reluctant murmur of assent. The Wegos held a large roll of cable the team had found in a hardware store. Hego was standing on the edge of the parapet surrounding the roof of the building. Shego and Mego were standing by.

The plan was simple: the Wegos would go in first and use the cable to entangle the legs of the DestructoBot, then Hego would pound the ground from the air and the resulting shockwave would send it off balance. Shego and Mego would then knock it down, assumig it didn't fall on it's own accord, then Shego would bash through into the cockpit, while Mego shrunk down and took out several of the important wires inside the control panel to shut the robot down.

The plan was simple...and it was immediately complicated when the DestructoBot hung a right and began heading towards the suburbs.

"Oh, hell." Shego said. Hego shot her a dirty look.

"Come on. We have to stop it before it gets too far!" he said, leading the way across the rooftops. As they did so, Shego broke off and began heading in the opposite direction, back towards the docks.

"SHEGO!" Hego yelled. "Where are you going? Shego!"

His sister didn't answer.

"Let her go!" Mego said. "She doesn't give a crap anyway!"

"Hey!" Wego 1 yelped." Stop talking trash about Shego!"

"Yeah," Wego 2 said, "At least she came when she found out about this thing!"

"And now she's running off again!" Mego replied. "All she cares about is herself!"

"No, that would be you!" said the Wegos.

"Take that back!"

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"I SAID, TAKE IT BACK!"

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF?" Hego yelled. "We have more important things to worry about. Now, let's pull together, so that good can triumph over Nefastis and his evil...ness."

With that, Hego stalked off and started back after the robot. The other three brothers glared at each other for a moment then followed.

--

Meanwhile, Nefastis was having the time of his life. "And now, to show those smarmy little mall rats the true power of mad science! Let that be a lesson to them to ridicule me for buying off the rack!"

He piloted the DestructoBot towards the Goville Mall, smashing cars and uprooting trees for the sake of sheer destruction. He allowed himself yet another manaical laugh as he imagined the carnage that was coming. A laugh that was cut off as multiple flashes of red flew past the cockpit canopy. He found himself fighting the control stick as the robot found it's movement hampered.

"What the--?" was all he managed to get out before he felt a massive shockwave vibrate through the ground and up the structure of the robot. the mad villain's teeth rattled as he fought with the controls to keep the robot upright. thjen ther ewas another jolt as something connected with the front of the robot, sending it toppling over.

"Oh damn." Nefastis said as he realized what was happening. He quickly reached into a compartment under the seat and put on the crash helmet he had stored there for just such an occasion, and braced himself as the robot crashed to the ground, sending dust and debris flying into the air.

No sooner had the dust settled than Hego was standing on the canopy, his entire body glowing blue as he pounded the plexiglass. Nefastis laughed as the hero pounded away.

"Ha ha HAAAA! Go ahead, waste your time, Hego! I anticipated this. This super plexiglass dome is powerful enough to withstand all your Team Go powers! You may have me down, but you're never going to get me out!"

Hego slowly stopped punching the dome as Mego and the Wegos came up next to him. Behind him, the robot's legs kept pumping, still entangled in the cable.

"Well, now what?" Mego asked.

"I...don't know." Hego answered. "usually he surrenders at this point."

"Never!" Nefastis replied. "I've set this thing up with it's own life support system, I can stay in here for months! Years if I have to!"

"Great." Mego said, throwing his hands up in the air. "All that for nothing."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Nefastis said, grinning ewvilly. "After all, it got all of you in a perfect position for me to do THIS!"

Nefastis pressed a button and a volley of laser fire forced the team to scatter. The laster blasts continued onward, shearing the cable away from the robot's legs. Nefastis gripped the control stick and manuevered the robot back to it's feet.

"That was an amusing distraction, Team Go, but I'm afraid I DO have a schedule to keep and--"

There was aburst of static over the speakers inside the cockpit and Shego's voice came over them a moment later.

"Is there just something in the job description that keeps you mad scientist times from just shutting up and getting on with it?" she asked.

"Ah, the little runaway." Nefastis sneered, hitting the "reply" button on the console. "Nice to see you've decided to join the party, albeit in abstentia."

"Oh, I'm coming." Shego replied. "I just had to get a little party favor for you."

"Party favor?" Nefastis frowned. "What party favor?"

"Three o'clock high." Shego replied.

Nefastis looked to his left and saw a trail of smoke coming in his direction. After a few moments, the smoke resolved itself into the multicolored Go Jet.

"Oh, am I supposed to be intimidated?" Nefastis snarled. "Allow me to retort!"

He fired another volley of lasers towards the jet, and stared in astonishment as the jet barrel rolled, swooped, and dove through the lasers, efore righting istelf and firing a pair of missles at the cockpit.

"Favors away!" Shego crowed. "Choke on 'em, Nefastis."

Nefastis began pushing buttons at random. "Where the hell did I put that ejector seEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA--!" The mad scientist's voice trailed off as the canopy blew off and his seat rocketed up into the air. As he reached the top of his arc, an emergency parachute deployed, letting him drift gently down into the waiting custody of the rest of Team Go.

"Well, looks like the doctor is going to be out for a long, long time." Hego said, as the sound of approaching sirens heralded the arrival of the police. Nefastis groaned, Mego slapped a hand to his forehead and the Wegos rolled their eyes, as the firs tofficers arrived on the scene. As they got out of their cars, Nefastis held up his hands and dashed over to them.

"Quick, put me under arrest before he spouts another of those inane catchphrases of his!"

---

Shego brought the Go Jet in for a landing on the automatic landing strip that sprouted from the roof of the tower. She powered down the jet and sighed as the strip retracted inside the building and the hangar door closed. She opened the jet's canopy and climbed out, stripping off the mask that covered her eyes. She always thought the masks were stupid, as anyone with half a brain could easily figure out who she was by the skin tone.

_Oh well, another day, another idiot villain in jail. Next up a shower, and then I guess I should work on that stupid report. Might as well do something productive with all this free time._

As she rode the elevator down, she changed her mind and decided to get some food first. She canceled the stop at the floor with the lviing quarters and headed for the ground floor. The elevator stopped with a ding and the doors opened.

"Hello, Sharon."

Shego's eyes widened and she stepped back, her hands flaring up. Standing outside the elevator were three people; a middle aged woman in a pinstriped suit, a similarly aged man dressed like a coach, and another man dressed as a scientist with a huge bald cranium the size of a watermelon.

"Easy there, sparky," said the coach. "We're not here to cause problems. We just want to talk to you."

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" Shego demanded.

"In the future," said the giant headed guy, "I would suggest upgrading to a security system that has other measures than a simple bioplamsic interface. It was easy enough to simulate and deactivate the system, allowing us acces to the tower."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Medula." said the woman. She smiled and looked at Shego. "I'm sorry, I realize this is something of a surprise. These gentlemen are Mr. Medula, and Coach Boomer. I'm Emily Powers, and we're here to offer you a scholarship, Sharon."

Shego frowned and lowered her hands, deflaring. "How do you know my real name?"

"C'mon, kid, have you looked in a mirror?" Boomer answered. "Not that many teenagers in this town with green skin."

"That's enough, Tom." Emily said sharply, glaring at the coach. She looked back at Shego. "I'm sorry. The coach can be a little..abrasive at times."

"I'd noticed." Shego said. "Now, as I said earlier, what the hell do you want?"

"We're here to offer you a scholarship." Emily replied.

Shego quirked an eyebrow. "Scholarship? To where?"

Emily smiled and held up a hand. There was an explosion of golden light as a burst of energy beams flew from Emily's hand and illumnated the room slightly. As the light faded, Emliy looked amsudely at Shego expression.

"To a very special school, that I have the honor of being principal of. A school for youg people just like you, with exceptional powers an abilities. In short, Sharon, we're here to offer you a scholarship to Sky High."


	4. 4 Now

**NOW**

Classes had ended for another day at Sky High, the ultrasecret school for teenaged superheroes-in-training. However, a few of the students had stayed behind as part of the Reunion Decoration Committee.

"A little more to the left, Will!" Layla Williams said as she looked up at where her boyfriend, Will Stronghold, was flying up adjusting the main banner. He glanced down at her.

"My left or your left?" he asked.

"We're facing the same direction." Layla said, smiling. Will looked at her confused for a moment, then blinked.

"Oh. Right." Will flew a few inches to the left and held up the end of the banner. "How's this?"

"Perfect!" Layla answered. As Will secured the banner, she looked down at the clipboard she was holding. "Okay, banner's up, the caterers have been confirmed...Magenta? Where are you?"

"Down here." came a high pitched voice. Layla looked down to see a black guinea pig with purple streaks in it's fur shuffling around her feet.

"Um, Maj? Why are you a guinea pig?" Layla asked. The guinea pig looked at her again then began to grow in size. In the space of a few seconds, the rodent had changed into an attractive teenage girl with purple streaks in her black hair.

"Oh, Carbon Copy Kid was making a pass at me again." Magenta replied, tilting her neck, stretching the muscles. "I had to make a quick escape."

"Gotcha. Where are we on the DJ?"

"I made some calls, but everybody I've talked to is either out of our price range, or not crazy about signing a non disclosure agreement. But I talked to Larry, and he thinks he can get his uncle to do it for us."

"Larry's uncle?" Layla asked.

"Yeah. His uncle's Hypersonic. DJs as his cover identity."

Layla nodded, making a note on the clipboard. "And where's Zac and Ethan?"

Magenta sighed. "Oh, don't even ask. They lost the box with the streamers."

"How could they lose the streamers?"

"I said don't ask. Just suffice it to say that neither of them are going to be allowed in the mad science lab after hours ever again."

"So where are they now?"

"Principal Powers sent them down to the storage room for more."

---

"Man, I hate it down here." Zac said, as he and Ethan descended the steps leading to the basement of Sky High.

"You and me both," Ethan replied, adjusting his glasses. "But then, we wouldn't have had to come down here if SOMEBODY hadn't decided to take a shortcut through the mad science lab."

"How was I supposed to know that Mr. Medulla had radioactive zombie gerbils in the lab?"

"It's a mad science lab, Zac!"

"So? It was just gerbils. You want to explain why you decided to go all popsicle on me when they got loose?"

"It's a reflex action," Ethan protested. "You know when I get surprised, I melt! I'm working on it!"

"Yeah, sure, anything you say, Puddle Boy."

"Bite me, Glowworm."

Zac opened his mouth to retort when there was a resounding clanging coming from the end of the hallway. The two of them broke off the arguement and peered toward the end of the dimly lit hallway.

"What's down there?" Zac asked.

"The anti-gravity generators." Ethan replied. They looked at each other, remembering the events of Homecoming the year before, when Royal Pain had tried to cause the hovering high school to c rash into the earth by sabotaging the generators..

"You don't think Royal Pain--?" Zac whispered.

"Nah, she's locked up in solitary in the Tomb. All stone there. No way she's getting out."

The two heroes-in-training crept slowly down the hallway towards the generator room. The door, in defiance of standard Sky High security practice, was wide open and the two boys could see a shadowy figure moving about inside the room. Zac gestured, indicating that they should take up position on either side of the door. Ethan nodded, melted into a puddle of orange fluid, slid cross the floor and reformed on the other side of the doorway. Zac took his positon and they slowly looked into the room.

The figure was keeling down by one of the primary plasma conductors that powered the generators. The figure's body was covered by a voluminous black cloak, while the head was concealed by a glossy black helmet. Zac saw a small electronic box near one of the figure's feet, and motioned to Ethan. Ethan leaned into the doorway slightly, saw the device and nodded back to Zac. He closed his eyes and transformed back into the puddle of orange liquid. Since his freshman year, Ethan had learned how to move while in puddle form, and he put that knowledge to use and flowed his way into the room, skirting around the edge of the figure's cloak.

As he got closer to the box the black clad figure was working on, the figure quickly slapped a hand into the puddle and blasted Ethan with a blast of green bioplasmic energy. The shock caused Ethan to revert to human form and cry out before passing out. The furgre rose to it's feet and turned to face Zac, who now stood framed in the doorway, ready to charge in.

Zac bit his lip as he got his first good look at the figure. The helmet covered the entire head, with a mirrored visor coverng the eyes. White stripes radiated over the top of the helmet from the visor. The figure wore a padded black suit with white stripes along the arms, elbows, wrists, legs and knees. The gloves and boots of the suit were also edged with white, merging seamlessly with the rest of the suit. However, given that Zac was more concerned with his unconscious friend, the asartorial aspects of his foe were los ton him.

"What did you do to him?" Zac demanded.

"Gave him a nap." The voice that came from the helmet was electronically distorted, making the gender of the figure impossible to determine. "You would think somebody else would have come up with the idea of putting a camera in the back of the helmet with a heads up display. Oh, and you guys suck at being sneaky. But then, what else can somebody expect form a couple of sidekicks."

"We're not sidekicks!" Zac protested.

"Oh please, I don't care what Powers did after last year. A sidekick by any other name is still target practice!" the figure raised and hand an fired another green energy bolt towards Zac. Zac dove to one side and began runnign back down the hall. The figure followed him at a moderate pace.

As Zac made his way to the stairs, the figure leaped into the air performed an impressive triple somersault and landed right in front of him. He grabbed Zac's shirt and pulled him close.

"Nice try, sidekick."

Zac's vision was filled with green then it turned black as he passed out.

---

Half an hour later, Will, Layla and Magenta made their way down towards the storage room. They moved slowly, as the florescent lights int he ceiling had been shattered and the one or two that were still intact were flickering intermittently.

"This can't be good." Magenta said.

"Zac? Ethan? You guys okay?" Will called.

"Maybe we should get Principal Powers." Layla suggested.

"Let's make sure the guys are okay first." Will replied. He stepped off the stairs and led the way down the hall. As they got closer to the generator room, a soft green glow began forming. The three teenage heroes dashed down the hall, and skidded to a halt as they saw the interior of the room.

Zac and Ethan were tied to a medium sized metal box with a colored keypad attached to it. The box itself was attached to the anti gravity generator. But what made the three of them stop short was the message burned into the wall next to the generator.

_**KILLJOY WAS HERE**_

"NOW we get Principal Powers." Will said.

---

Surprisingly enough, disconnecting the device from the anitgravity generators proved to be simple. Zac and Ethan didn't seem to be seriously hurt and were easily revived and freed. As Mr. Medulla dealt with the device, Principal Powers took the decoration committee to her office.

"All in black?" the administrator asked. Zac and Ethan nodded.

"Then, after he zapped Ethan, I tried to make a break for it." Zack answered. "But he leaped over me and blasted me with some kind of weird green plasma beam."

Principal Powers quirked an eyebrow. "Green plasma?"

"Yeah, with black dots in it. Really weird." Zac replied.

The eyebrow returned to it's normal position on the principal's face then joined its mate in a deep frown. Powers swiveled in her chair to face the large window in one wall of her office.

"You're absolutely positive about this? Green bioplasma with black dots?"

"Trust me, Principal P," Zac said. "I'm not gonna be forgetting it any time soon."

Powers fell silent for a long moment. Will, Layla, Magenta, Zac and Ethan sat in their chairs looking at each other.

"Um, Principal Powers?" Will said. "You all right?

"Hmm?" the principal blinked, starled out of her thought. "Oh, I'm sorry. Just thinking some things over. I'm fine, thank you. And I think it's high time you all got home. I've called for one of the buses to fly you all back home. Thank you again for hanging around to answer my questions."

"What about the guy in black?" Magenta asked. "Killjoy or whatever? What if he comes back?"

"Then we'll be ready for him!" Zac said enthusatically. "Between us and my man Will over here, we can take on anything this Killjoy dude throws out!"

The principal had to smile. "Well, as much as I admire your enthusiasm, Zac, I don't think you'll need to worry about him. But just in case, if you DO see anything suspicious, I want you to let me know immediately. Royal Pain aside, we don't know who this Killjoy person is or what they can do, so I don't want any of you taking any unnecessary risks. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Principal Powers." came a reluctant chorus from the students.

"Good," Powers smiled. "Now go home, before your parents start thinking the Guild has kidnapped you or something."

As the students filed out of her office, Principal Powers called out to Will and Layla.

"Will, Layla, can you stick around for a couple of minutes?"

"Sure thing." Layla said. She stuck her head out the door. "We'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes."

"So what's up?" Will asked.

"I'm working on a new test program I want to implement in the next day or so. I'm planning on bring a couple of non-superpowered heroes up here for a few days. I think showing some of the more--" Prinicpal Powers waved a hand as she tried to find the right word.

"Snotty?" Will suggested.

"Snobbish?" Layla asked.

"--Overly gifted students who still think disposing of the hero support track was a bad idea that powers don't make the hero." the principal finished with a grin. "Assuming I can get it all squared away, could I ask the two of you to show them around?"

"Oh, sure thing. We'd love to!" Layla said. "I think it's a great idea."

"Why not?" added Will. "Sounds like fun."

"Good. I'll give you more details once everything's settled. You can go now. Have a good evening."

"You too!" Layla chimed. Will waved good bye and the two teenagers hurried to catch up with their friends. After the door to the office closed, Principal Powers swiveled her chair ro face her computer. She moved the mouse to get rid of the screensaver, and brought up the RSVP list for the upcoming class reunion. She scrolle dthrought he list of returning students and frowned again as she spotted the one name she had hoped she wouldn't see.

_Egan, Sharon aka "Shego" --CONFIRMED_

Powers stroked her chin in thought. Something didn't add up here. But if Sharon Egan WAS planning on returning to Sky High, a little insurance couldn't hurt.

And everybody in the superhero community knew who had the best track record in keeping Shego contained.

The principal closed the reunion list, brought up the web browser, made sure her webcam was working properly and typed in the address she needed.

_Let's see now. www dot kim possible dot com..._


	5. 5 Then

**THEN**

"For the last time, Hector, I'm not wearing the jumpsuit to school!" Sharon called through the bathroom door. Outside, Hector leaned closer to the door.

"But how will anyone know who you are? I mean, what if everybody else is in costume?"

Sharon opened the door sharply, nearly causing Hector to lose his balance. "Look, Powers said that none of the kids who go to Sky High wear costumes. They don't get to choose names and costumes until graduation. In fact, I'm probably gonna be the only one in my class who's had any experience fighting evil before. So I think keeping a low profile would be a good idea, thanks."

Hector stood in the hall dumbfounded as Sharon stormed past him. He followed her towards the kitchen. "I just don't want you to be at a disadvantage, sis. I mean, it could be pretty competitive up there."

Sharon poured a glass of juice and sipped it. "If it is, big deal. All I want is to go somewhere where other kids can do the same kind of stuff we can, get through the year, and finally get the hell out of high school."

"I really wish you would use that kind of language." Hector said reproachfully.

"Yeah? Well, I wish you weren't such a geek with more muscles than brains. Looks like we're both disappointed, huh?" Sharon glanced up at the clock. "I have to go. If I miss the bus for Sky High, there's no way I'll be able to find it."

Sharon grabbed her backpack off the counter and left the kitchen. A few minutes later, Hector heard the clang of the Go Tower's main doors. He sat that the kitchen counter and sighed.

Sharon hadn't always been like this. Before the comet hit she was one of the kindest, selfless people he'd ever known, and he didn't say that just because she was his sister. But then, after the comet hit, she started changing. She became more impaitent, more intolerant of people she didn't like.

And then, a few months later, their parents had been killed in an airplane crash. Of all the Egan siblings, Sharon was the one who seemed to take it the best. She made all the arrangements, organized the finances, and dealt with the lawyers, dragging Hector along when someone of legal age needed to be present. The Egans were fairly well off and the money from their inheritance had been enough to set up college funds for all five of them, the rest had been diverted into constructing Go Tower and starting their superhero careers.

And then, things changed again. Sharon started becoming angrier, more bitter, and as her time in high school continued, more violent. She had sent many of their foes to the hospital on more than one occasion. And while she didn't deliberately mean to do it, three of them were never going to walk again.

Hector hoped that Sky High would help her. Maybe she'd actually make a friend or two this time. Hector couldn't explain why, but he kept having the feeling that Sky High was Sharon's last chance in more ways than one.

---

Sharon double checked the address she had been given by Principal Powers. She was in the right place, so where the hell was the bus?

_Great. Yet another damn set up. oh somebody is gonna PAY..._

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the sidewalk vibrate under her feet. The vibration cut out as a school bus rounded the corner and pulled up next to her. The door opened, revealing a young poretly driver in a yellow and white uniform.

"Sharon Egan?" the driver asked. Sharon quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

"Climb aboard!" the driver said with a bright smile. "A...mutual friend of ours sent me to pick you up."

Sharon climbed aboard the bus. "So...I take it this is the bus to Sky High?"

The driver gasped and slammed the door of the bus shut. "Shhh! You wanna alert any of those supervillains you have running around where you're going?"

"Okay...whatever. Can we just get going?" Sharon said, grabbing a seat.

"Can do. Oh, and since it's just you and me on this trip, you can call me Ron. Ron Wilson--Bus Driver."

"Yeah, great, nice to meet you, Ron. I guess." Sharon said. "Can we go now, please?"

"Righty-o!" Ron said. He pulled the bus into traffic and began navigating his wa towards the on ramp. As soon as he hit the freeway, he followed it for a few miles, then made a sharp bank onto an off ramp.The turn was so violent, that Sharon was slammed into the side of the bus.

"OW! Hey, ROn, watch the turns, will ya?" Sharon complained.

"Oh, right, sorry about that. One sec." the busdriver reachd down and flicked a switch on the dashboard in front of him. Sharon gasped in surprise as a set of restraints shot our of the seat and cris-crossed acrorss her chest and over her lap.

"What the hell?!" she yelped. Up front, ROn switched his hat for one with the Sky High logo and ripped off a false sleeve of his shirt, revealing a similar patch. He leaned over the seat and grinned at Sharon.

"Hang on! Here's the fun part!"

The bus began gaining speed. Zooming along way too fast for any normal diesel powered bus. Sharon found her teeth clenching and she gripped the restraints as the bus raored toward a set of barricades.

"Um..Ron. The road ends, Ron...ROOOOOOOOON!" Sharon screamed as the bus zoomed onward. At the last second the barricades dropped and the bus flew out into space and began falling.

_I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieOH SHIT I'M GOING TO DIE!_ The words ran through Sharon's mind as the bus continued to plummet towards the earth. Up front, Ron pulled down on several hidden panels, revealing aeronautical instruments. He punched a few buttons and the bus transformed, ext4ending hidden turbines and rocket boosters, which fired to life, propelling the bus outward and upwards, heading for Sky High.

--

The rocket bus landed in the designated area of the Sky High landing lot. Ron opened the door and hit the button disconnecting the safety harnesses. Sharon grabbed her backpack and made her way out, slightly unsteadily from the vibration of the rocket engines.

"Have great day, Sharon! I'll catch you after school." Ron called as Sharon stepped off.

"Great. Yeah, thanks." Sharon muttered. _And now the geek bus driver thinks I'm his best friend. Oh, this year's off to a GREAT start._

Sharon sighed again and began making her way across the well manicured lawn leading to the main building. As she passed bay, she marveled at the sight of other teenagers walking or in some cases, flying, aroudn the building. A pair of boys were playing some sort of variant on handball, only using a flaming projectile as the ball. A girl was checking her face in a compact, adjusting her hair and eye colors as she did so.

Of course, there appeared to be a collection of students whose powers seemed to be a little...off. Like the guy who had turned into a giant rubber ball. Or the girl who seemed only able to generate an annoying static electricity charge and was using it to zap her giggling friends.

"They're sidekicks." came a girl's voice behind her. Sharon's eyes widened and she let out an "eep!" in surprise. She turned and saw a girl about her age standing behind her. She was dressed in jeans, a red t-shirt, black suede vest and sneakers. Her frizzy brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her freckled face had a amiable grin.

"Sorry about that." the girl said."Didn't mean to scare you."

"Scared? Me?" Sharon said defiantly. "Not on your life."

"Anything you say," the girl replied. She held out a hand. "You must be Sharon. I'm Annie Wilcox."

Sharon shook the girl's hand. "Yeah, nice to meet you. Hope you don't mind my asking, but how the hell does everybody know who I am?"

"Oh come on, you transfer to Sky High as the ONLY student who's also an active hero? Get used to people knowing your name." Annie replied.

"Oh...great." Sharon muttered.

"Anyway," Annie continued, "Principal Powers asked me to show you around. We've got the same class schedule for this semester."

"Oh, goodie." Sharon sighed. "Look, I know you were asked to do this, and nothing personal, but I kind of wanted to keep a low profile."

Annie's face fell. "Oh, yeah, I can understand that. I guess."

The girl looked so crestfallen than Sharon couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Hey, look, I'm sorry. I guess it wouldn't kill me to have someone show me the ropes."

Annie's expression brightened back up. "Great! We'll hit your locker first. Since you already met Coach Boomer, you don't need to go through power placement. Believe me, that is one headache you DON'T need."

"Sounds like it." Sharon said, as the two of them headed towards the main building. "So how exactly does this place work?"

"Well, each class is designed to pull double duty. They give us the basics like you'd get in a mundane high school so when we go out into the mundane world, anybody who checks out the diploma finds that Sky High is an actual accredited school. But then, they apply that curriculum to our hero lives, and of course, as Seniors, most of our classes are geared around dealing with the stuff we'll encounter fighting evil geniuses and supervillains and such--excuse me for just a second."

Sharon watched as Annie turned and flew to a different part of the lawn. Sharon followed her flight path and frowned as she saw a sight all too familiar to her. A pack of cheerleaders being snot nosed bitches to a plain looking girl who was trying to be somewhere else.

Sharon's fist clenched and her hand formed a sheath of green bioplasmic flame. She began stalking over to the pack of cheerleaders, automatically singling out the leader, an attractive blonde girl who had her hair tied back in a ponytail and a smug expression.

Ponytail girl was holding the backpack of the plain girl and smriking nastily at her.

"Aww, what's the matter, Amelia?" Ponytail said. "You only have to take it. Come on, you can do that much, can't you?"

"Please, just let me go to class." Amelia said. "I didn't do anything to you."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it before. Look, sidekick, you know the rules. You stay the hell away from this side of the quad. Now, you're gonna have to pay."

"I've only got my lunch money." Amelia said. Ponytail smirked and glanced at the other cheerleaders around her.

"Well, I guess it'll have to do...for a start."

"Back off, Linda." Annie said as she landed next to the girls. She grabbed the backpack and handed it back to Amelia, who gave Annie a grateful look and dashed into the school.

"Ohhh, look, Super-Ripoff is getting mad." Linda sneered, prompting the other cheerleaders to do likewise. She held up a hand which began glowing with a shimmering white light. "Why don't you go back to whatever phone booth you crawled out of, before I do something you'll regret?"

There was a flash of green as a bioplamsic bolt shot between the two girls. Both stagged back slightly and turned to see Sharon standing there.

"Tell you what, Blondie," Sharon said, glanicng at her fingernails. "You and your little ass kissing squad there back off and walk away now and I won't be forced to teach you how to do their job yourself."

Linda's expression hardened. "Oh, I see. The new girl. Little Miss Look-at-Me-I'm-a-REAL-Hero."

The cheerleader strode up to Sharon and thrust a finger under her nose. "Let's get this straight right now. I don't care who you are. I don't care what you've done. It doesn't mean a damn thing up here. You're not in Go City, you're on my turf. You ge tthat through your head, and we'll get along fine."

"Get that finger out of my face or you're going to lose it." Sharon snarled. Her hands flared up.

Linda sneered again "Oooh, toxic green. God, even your powers are a lousy color scheme." Linda extended her fingers and her hand became enshrouded in pure white light. "White, on the other hand, goes with everything."

Sharon growled deep in her throat and raised her hands...

"AHEM!"

Both girls blinked and turned, deactivating their powers. Principal Powers was standing at the top of the steps in front of the main doors of the school. Amelia stood next to her, looking unsure whether or not she had done the right thing.

"Ladies, aren't you both getting dangerously close to being tardy?" Powers said, arching an eyebrow.

"I was just welcoming the new arrival, Principal Powers." Linda said.

"Yes, I'm sure you were, Linda." She cast an eye over the group of girls. "I suggest you all get to class. Now."

The cheerleaders picke dup their bags and began filing inside the building, not looking at the principal. As Linda headed up the stairs, she glanced back at Sharon.

"We'll finish this conversaiton later. See you around, Gangrene Girl." she said, before jogging up the stairs. Sharon turned to follow her, but stopped when Annie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let her go." Annie whispered. "She's not worth it."

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean she doesn't deserve a good ass kicking." Sharon whispered back. She turned her head back to see where Linda was going, but found her vision filled with Principal Powers face.

"A word of advice, Miss Egan." the principal said softly. "It's really not a good idea to go picking fights on your first day."

"I didn't--" Sharon started, but was cut off as Powers put up a hand.

"I know. Amelia told me. But all the same, I'd like to avoid any...rivalries from developing at least for the first few weeks. Do I make myself clear?"

Sharon frowned. "Crystal." she answered through clenched teeth.

"Good." Powers glanced over Sharon's shoulder to Annie. "Please make sure Miss Egan isn't late, Miss Wilcox."

"Yes, Principal Powers." Annie replied. The principal nodded, then transformed into a shower of sparks and zipped back into the school. Amelia dashed inside behind the administrator, and Annie came up behind Sharon.

"Come on," Annie said, "We've got Mad Science first, and Mr. Medulla has a strict tardieness policy."

"Detention?" Sharon asked.

"Guinea Pigs of the Day." Annie answered. The two girls entered the school, Annie leading the way down the hall.

"So who was the Queen Bitch of the Universe back there? Might as well know who I need to watch out for."

Annie sighed. "That was Linda Structable, cheerleading captain, Senior Class President, and top dog of Sky High."

"Linda STRUCTABLE?" Sharon echoed incredulously. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

"I swear to God, it's her name." Annie said. "When she first started going here, anyone who called her on it found themselves in the nurse's office in a hurry. No one jokes about it anymore."

"So what's her problem? It's not like I want to take her place. She wants to be top dog, that's fine with me."

"Oh, she's always been like that. Her parents are big shot heroes in California. Lightbeam and Goldenrod. Her powers manifested early, so she's always been convinced she's better than everybody else. And of course, since now there's an active hero going here..."

Sharon groaned. "Great. So much for low profile."

"Look, just stay out of her way, and everything will be fine." Annie replied.

"I notice you didn't stay away from her this morning."

"Well, I try to stay out of her way, but for some reason she loves to pick on the sidekicks. It ticks me off something fierce."

"Why's that?" Sharon asked.

"When I got here my Freshman year, I could only hover off the ground about six inches and my strength hadn't developed yet. They stuck me in the sidekick track. It wasn't until near the end of the year that my powers developed in full. I was Linda's favorite target in the meantime."

Sharon grinned. "I can imagine what happened when that happened. Who won?"

Annie turned her head and smirked. "I knocked her off the edge of the school. Unfortunately, she can fly too, but she's never lived it down."

"Well, nice to know I'm not alone on her list then." Sharon said.

Annie's smirk widened to a grin. "Still wanna be left alone after today?"

"Well," Sharon replied, "Since Powers is making you do this and all, I guess I can put up with you for a while."

At that point the bell rang. Annie grabbed Sharon's hand and took off, flying down the hallways, trailing Sharon after her. And the students still in the halls were treated to one of the rarest sounds ever heard.

Sharon Egan was laughing.


End file.
